Tracing data, or simply “traces”, are generated by computer programs for different purposes. One such purpose is profiling whose aim is to assess the dynamic behavior of a target program. “Target program” refers to the program being profiled. More recent developments have involved feeding such traces to visualizers, which represent a more elaborate tool for postmortem or concurrent examination of the dynamic behavior of computer programs.
Profilers and visualizers, like many other applications, often require the trace data to appear in a certain order.
A critical requirement for trace-data collection tools is not to impact the dynamic behavior of the target programs significantly. When the target program is multithreaded, the tracing tool should preferably not load the threads in a biased fashion. The tracing tool should also run as efficiently as possible as it should not impede the target program to the extent of inducing a behavior change which would otherwise not be present in absence of the tracing.
In view of the foregoing, a need has been recognized in connection with overcoming the problems encountered heretofore as well as adequately addressing special challenges presented in connection therewith.